As well known in the timer art, electrical motors, such as synchronous motors, are used in combination with timers to drive the timer, the timer then being used to actuate devices according to a programmed sequence. An example of such combinations is a motor used to drive a timer which in turn controls sequentially the elements of an appliance such as a dishwasher.
Because of the electric current being used by the motor and the timer, it is essential that both the timer and the motor be electrically grounded. In the case of the timer, it is usually grounded through a mounting plate which mounts the timer to the appliance. In the case of the motor, it is usually grounded through a lead wire connecting the motor to the timer. Because of safety reasons, pains must be taken to insure that such connections are securely made. This is especially true in the case of providing a reliable means for the user to connect and electrically ground the timer and motor to his appliance.